Dancing Under The Moon
by SadnessAndSorrow
Summary: DMHG. He can't stop looking at her; he knew he shouldn't, and yet he does. Her ethereal dance under the moon have him stuck like under a spell. She doesn't know that she's being watched...
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** Hello everyone, how nice of you to read this! This fic is my absolute first HP fic, so I'd be really happy if you coul review and give me constructive criticism, but no ranting flamers, ok?

Well, I just wanted to say that. I don't know if this'll be a one-shot or if I'll write more chapters, that's up to you reviewers do decide! Oh, and if you think I have too many spelling errors, blame it on the fact that english isn't my native language... :) Also, a beta-reader is someone who reads chapters before they're published and corrects any spelling errors, right? If that's so, I could really use one, so if anyone proficient in english would like to be that, email me!

Oh well, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the characters involved belong to J.K Rowling, not me! (sadly enough!)

* * *

She took the first step outside; her bare, slender feet touching the moist grass carefully. With delight, she noted that it wasn't as cold or wet as she expected. With a happy smile, she ran out swiftly, her black robes bellowing behind her. The round circle shone down on her as she leapt across the grounds; to the left you could see the Forbidden Forest everyone dreaded.

She didn't.

She didn't care about it being forbidden the slightest; she didn't even care that it was filled with all kinds of dangerous animals; they wouldn't hurt her, not tonight. She took a hold of the string that held her hair in place and pulled it off. Her chestnut brown curls pooled down onto her back, reaching all the way down to her waist. She was really happy she had let it grow; it certainly looked better this way. With a relieved sigh, she stopped just a few metres away from the Forest; gazing intently around so that no one would see her.

Then she scowled at herself; of course no one was there, students weren't allowed outside in the middle of the night! On the other hand, she was, and she was supposedly the most obedient student of all.

She shrugged carelessly, letting it all go. For this night, she didn't have to care about that. With a flick, the heavy robes fell off, revealing the white thin dress she wore underneath.

A deep sigh escaped her lips, and a content smile spread across her face. Her face raised to meet the moon, she allowed the moonlight to spill down onto her features; enlighten some, leaving other in the dark.

She raised her hands above her head, and let her feet begin their pattern of complex movements. Her body soon followed, and all her thoughts fled as she lost herself in the nightly dance.

Usually, she was content with just doing this. But this night seemed to crave something more. So she opened her mouth slightly, and suddenly an unearthly sound rang out from her throat. It didn't sound as much as song; more like the longing call a lonely unicorn or perhaps dragon would do. The sound echoed eerily across the yard, bouncing harmlessly of the gigantic castle and the little hut beneath it. Inside the castle, people writhed in their beds, before slowly settling down back into sleep.

Only one person actually woke up.

One lonely boy, with eyes the colour of silver and hair as fair as the moonlight.

One boy, who decided that a nightly walk would surely make him sleep better.

One boy, who unconsciously followed the sound.

The dance became wilder; soon it would stop, as it did every time. The sound followed with the movements, increasing and taking on a faster pace. Her long hair flipped around her in long tresses, bouncing on her back and flying around her.

Big yellow eyes gleamed in the Forest; but as predicted, the animals made no moves, they just watched and waited.

A bit away, the sleep deprived blonde boy stared at her. A sneer emerged on his face, but it was soon replaced by a rather puzzled expression. The sneer tried to remerge, but failed miserably. Instead, he found himself enthralled by the movements; almost as if a charm had been placed on him. The sound was even more disturbing; it was a sound of utter longing and sorrow, a sorrow he well recognized. But he shouldn't! He shouldn't compare himself to that… that filthy mudblood! But then, the dance was, simply put, beautiful. And the sound, that ethereal song sounded so- he didn't even know how to describe it, but it felt- well, good! Hell, in the moonlight, she even looked beaut-. He shook his head furiously, not allowing that thought to emerge. He couldn't allow himself to think that a mudblood like her was something worth his, a purebloods, attention. He should just go back to bed and sleep a dreamless sleep. Yeah, that sounded good, he should really do that.

But he didn't.

He couldn't.

He had to look at her, just keep seeing her curly hair fly like that, her amber eyes gleaming with something he didn't recognize.

He didn't want to be there, he really didn't- And yet, he was drawn to her in an unexplainable, unreal way. Maybe- He stopped himself right there.

And so did she. Stopping midstep, she fell to the ground in a gracious heap. He almost ran down to her then, but stopped himself before he made a fool of himself. No, he corrected, did something incredibly foolish. Malfoys didn't make fools of themselves.

And so he waited, drawn between hatred and an unexplainable feeling he didn't know.

He was rewarded with the sight of the girl rising off the ground, a brilliant smile shining of her features. She swept gracefully across the grass, almost in a daze, collecting her robes, but not putting them on. She continued walking, and he watched, completely still, until she disappeared from his sight.

He sighed, still looking fairly puzzled. He felt really confused right now, more than ever in his sixteen year old life.

How was it that the sole actions and a strange sound could move him so?

How was it that Granger, a filthy mudblood he loathed, managed to make him feel something different from cold and hate?

He shook himself out of his reverie, once again placing the familiar sneer on his face. Although, it didn't look quite as vicious as it usually did; he could almost feel it soften into something more like a smile.

Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't too bad. After all, she was the first ever to do this to him. He knew he shouldn't feel, he was supposed to follow into his fathers' footsteps and become a perfect and loyal Death Eater, enjoying torturing and killing muggles. But tonight, he didn't have to remember that. Because this night, in the moonlight, no one saw them, or their dreams.

And so, two lonely people returned to their beds, both carrying a content smile that would follow them into their sleep, and into the depths of their dreams. So different, and yet so alike, almost from two different worlds.


	2. Chapter 1 CoMC and Faeries

A/N: Hey everyone, I decided to make this a long story instead of a one-shot. So here's a new chapter, hope you'll like it. Oh, and for those of you reading my other stories, they WILL be updated, but not very soon, cuz I'm leaving for the UK in for days, and will stay there for the next 3 weeks, without access to a computer.

Oh well, just r&r and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within the Harry Potter, only this silly idea. Everything belong to J.K Rowling, and she's the one gaining profit from it, not me

* * *

Hermione stretched her arms above her head and sighed. It had been a hard day, what with double potions, followed by Ancient runes. Now it was lunch, but in about ten minutes she had double Care Of Magical Creature. Usually, Hermione was happy with these lessons, since well, she was the best in class, even after the OWLs. But something about the lessons today unnerved her. Ever since the last full moon three weeks ago something began to itch in the back of her neck, like someone was staring at her. But every time she turned around, no one looked at her, and usually only the Slytherins sat there, and they had no reason to stare at her. 

Apart from the reason that she, in their eyes, were a "filthy mudblood".

'It's rather amazing that still, after six years, they haven't found out a better insult. And it's also amazing that after six years, it still hurts me.' She mused silently.

Suddeny that itching began again. She quickly turned her head around, but no. Right behind her sat Malfoy, and she knew that he'd never sink as low as staring at a mudblood like her.

"Hey 'Mione, you've finished with that Potions essay for friday, right? Can you take a look at mine; I think I've gotten something wrong with the mix of wolfsbane and the acromantula web. My Attraction Potion went purple last time, but it's supposed to be crimson. What did I do wrong?"

She turned her head slowly and smiled towards the black haired boy, who right now stared at her almost with despair in his emerald green eyes.

"You probably added the acromantula web too quick after the wolfsbane, it's supposed to brew exactly two and a half minute before adding the web, and then you stir it five times counter-clockwise."

Harry smiled broadly and returned to his essay. Hermione shook her head, smiling a little. She was really happy Harry had managed to get an O on his Potions OWL. They were, sadly, the only Gryffindors to take Potion NEWT class, and since Ron only got an A, she was extremely grateful she had Harry.

Ron and Ginny sat a few seats farther down, chatting happily. The red-head boy had his arm slung around the shoulders of his girlfriend, Parvati, who blushed a little at the close contact but at the same time inched closer.

The Golden Trio had begun to fall apart at the end of fifth year, and over the summer they had gone far apart. Ron now spent his time mostly with Parvati, Dean and surprisingly Neville, when he wasn't with Ginny. Hermione suspected this was because he was jealous of their grades. Hermione had gotten O on all her OWLs, but more surprising was that Harry had 14 O, out of sixteen. Ron had only gotten eight. When they returned to Hogwarts he was like he used to be, for a while. But every day, they could see him inch farther and farther away from them, and now they were more like class mates, instead of best friends. Hermione was sad over this, but she knew Harry was more upset than her. He buried himself in schoolwork, and never did anything fun. She tried to cheer him up, but failed miserably every time.

She had noticed that the Slytherins were overjoyed with this. They never failed to tease her about the fact that Ron had "abandoned"them, and claiming it was because he had gotten sick of her filthy blood. They usually never got any further than that, because Harry exploded every time he heard those words. She smiled slightly at the thought. He was tenser than a wire these days, what with the NEWTs coming next year, the constant threat of You-Know-Who, the Ron issue, and Sirius' death. Thankfully, he was now dating Ginny, who at least managed to drive away the Ron and You-Know-Who issues. They were really happy; you could see it shining in their eyes when they met.

She sighed. 'Wonder if I'll ever meet someone who'll love me like that. Well, at least I won't do it here, that's for sure! Sappy Hermy, very sappy… Studies are all that matter for now, you have no time or use for relationships right now.' She scolded herself.

Absent-mindedly she looked at the watch on her wrist. With a horrified expression she grabbed Harrys' arm and pulled him out of the seat.

"We're going to be late!" She screeched and ran out of the Great Hall, soon followed by Harry, who wore an exact same expression.

Soon they both stood outside Hagrids' hut, waiting together with the rest of the NEWT class. His time, Ron was with them, but he stood far away, chatting happily with Neville and smiling broadly from time to time. Harry sighed deeply and his had sunk to his chest. Hermione squeezed his arm supportingly. "It's ok." She whispered. He gave her a tiny smile.

They were interrupted by a stern voice. "Hello children, and welcome to Care Of Magical Creature. Since professor Hagrid's away, I'll take over his classes for the next month."

The thin woman, known as professor Grubbly-Plank, eyed the students impatiently.

Harry raised his hand.

"What is it?"

"Where's Hagrid, professor?"

"Professor Hagrid, and I'm afraid that's none of your business. Now, take up your books and open page 427."

She waited with her foot tapping against the grass as the students searched for their books. As soon as everyone had their books on the right page, she resumed speaking.

"Now, today we're going to start with extinct species. There are ten beings that we know for sure are extinct, but we're only going to go through the first today. If you look at the page you'll see that the animal I'm speaking of is called Faerie. You may have noticed the difference in spelling from the regular fairy to faerie. Can anyone tell me what a fairy is?"

Not surprisingly, Hermiones' hand was the first to shoot up in the air.

"Fairies are magical winged beings. They are well known for their manipulative streak, and also that their dust supposedly can do anything. They live among oaks, feeding on the acorns as well as the offerings some humans present to them."

"Very good Ms. Granger, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me what a faerie is?"

Everyone looked at Hermione. But shockingly, she didn't raise her hand. The professor waited patiently, and smirked when she saw that no one knew.

"Faeries are mythological beings. In difference from their cousins' fairies, they don't have any wings, and are also taller. They mostly resemble humans, apart from their amber eyes, clawed hands, fangs and pointy ears, and in some case their specie. They are often confused with elves, which they are in no way related to. Now, there are four different species of faeries. First, there are wood faeries, also known as woodlings. They had dark brown skin and green hair, and were also incapable of human tongue. In fear, the medieval humans hunted the woodlings and killed them. They claimed that woodlings were bad luck, when in fact it was the opposite.

Next, we have the sea faeries, or sirens. Some say that the merpeople are direct descendents of them, but there are no facts to confirm this. They had webbed feet and hands, blue skin and green hair, and a beautiful voice to call men to them. All sea faeries were female.

Then, we have Mountain faerie. They lived, as their name state, among mountains and cliffs, were they fed on the rocks and minerals. They had grey skin and brown hair, and weren't sighted as often as the other two.

And lastly, we have Moon faerie. These are the most fabled and feared of all the faeries. They looked very much like humans, only with paler skin and a haunting voice. Unlike the other faeries, these lived among humans. The only way to distinguish them from humans was by their pull towards the moon. At full moon nights, these beings all went outside and danced. The dance imbibed them with powers, so that they could carry on until the next full moon. Humans feared them, for they believed that since they looked so much like themselves, the Moon faeries were evil beings that enjoyed killing. This belief comes because of one case where a faerie was attacked by a hunter and slaughtered him. The claws and fangs also confirmed their belief that the faeries were, in fact, evil. We don't know for sure if faeries were evil or not, but the claws and fangs indicate that they at least were carnivorous. So we can be happy that they no longer exist, right children?

Now boys and girls, I want you to pair up in groups of two and draw how you believe the different faeries looked like. Mr. Malfoy, where are you going?"

Hermione turned around and was met with the sight of Malfoy, pale-faced and backing off like his life depended on it. She furrowed her brow towards him and turned back to Harry.

"What's wrong with the ferret?" He whispered.

She shrugged.

Soon, they heard the sound of running footsteps leaving the clearing, followed by another pair. Distantly, they could hear their teacher shout.

"Resume the assignment kids; I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and burst out in wide grins. "Maybe the ferret got an ache in his teeny weeny ferret belly?" Harry suggested, still smiling.

She nodded. "Maybe. Now, let's get to the assignment, maybe when can complete parts of it before she returns."

She plucked out a parchment from her bag, together with ink and a quill. Soon they were absorbed in the work, not noticing the absence of the teacher and student.

Draco pulled his knees to his upper body and embraced them with his arms. He was curled up in a hollow behind a suit of armour, his hiding place and retreat since first year. He was almost too big to fit in there, but if he squeezed he could get in.

He sighed deeply, his mind absorbed with thoughts.

'I can't believe it! That filthy mudblood isn't even human! That' why her dance affected me. Damn her. Damn this school. Damn my father. Damn You-Know-Who. Damn everyone!' He curled up tighter.

'Should I tell anyone? No, I'm not a squealer. Maybe I can use this in some way?' A wicked grin spread across his face, but disappeared almost instantly. 'But what if she kills me? That silly woman said that they were carnivorous. What if she tries to kill me? What should I do?'

And so, the blonde kept on his musing, oblivious to the world around him.

Hermione drew the last line on the paper, happy with the result. She signed it with her and Harry's' name, and gave it to the professor, who'd returned without ferret-boy fifteen minutes before the end of the class.

"Well done Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter. Alright everyone, for next time you'll write about the four different faeries, and why humans were afraid of them. And remember, no less than two feet!"

The class left, happily chattering among themselves. Hermione walked by herself. Harry had stayed behind, trying to pry out information regarding Hagrids' whereabouts.

She turned her head to the sun and closed her eyes.

Only a week left to full moon.

Only a week…


End file.
